Virtues
About the Virtues The Virtues are six character traits that are particularly important to Gallifreyan life. Many of them tie in with the social justice side of New Gallifrey. Members who are of Patrician or Senior Healer rank are expected to be excellent in upholding these virtues, and members who are advancing towards those ranks are expected to make a genuine effort of learning these virtues and upholding them. Tradition Tradition is upholding the values and beliefs of past generations, both through large displays and small actions. Traditions are often binding, in that they bring a community together in positive, and oftentimes very fun ways. As a society focused on reconstruction, we care a lot about tradition. Even if you're not explicitly a spiritual member of New Gallifrey, you can still participate in our traditions (all of the holidays have spiritual and secular options.) Check out the study group on Tradition. Understanding Understanding is defined as gaining perspective from all sides of any argument or situation, and through that perspective, gaining insight on the motives and feelings of anyone that is a part of that situation, whether or not you happen to agree with them. As we practice maximum inclusion in New Gallifrey, we want to make sure that we understand everyone, and that we foster an environment of cooperation and people listening to each other. High-ranking members of New Gallifrey work to make sure people who are new to our group understand what's going on, and feel accepted. Check out the study group on Understanding. Discipline Discipline includes the mental strength to hold tight to your values in tough situations, the ability to plan things and follow through, and to remain calm in tough situations. You can work on discipline if you spend too much time on the internet, for example, by setting time limits, or schedule things that you really don't want to do so you know you will get them done. It can be a hard virtue to have, especially if you're prone to procrastination or just generally not very good at planning, and nobody is going to judge anybody for having problems with it (or with any of the other virtues) but it's something to keep in mind. Discipline can also include getting help for your executive dysfunction - it is not a trait that only neurotypicals can have per New Gallifrey's definition of the word. Check out the study group on Discipline. Integrity Integrity is being true to yourself and your principles, and reflecting that in your actions and speech. In New Gallifrey, this would include being consistently good to people, and not doing things like asking for accommodations that you don't need in Academy classes. As we live in a capitalist society, integrity can be one of the tougher virtues to uphold, especially if your beliefs include things like reducing harm to animals, and you are poor. Check out the study group on Integrity. Loyalty Loyalty is defined as keeping faith with those to whom you owe allegiance, whether for reasons of affection, duty, or agreement. Like all of the virtues, the Doctrine of Non-Intervention supersedes loyalty, so for example, you do not have to be loyal to someone who is being abusive or failing to demonstrate integrity. Check out the study group on Loyalty. Respect Respect is a spectrum of what you think, how you feel, and how you treat others. The bare minimum amount of respect that can be granted to a person is treating them as if they are a person, with their own individual thoughts, feelings, experiences, and ideas A subset of respect is Reverence, which can include referring to higher-ranking individuals with appropriate titles and formality, or in the case of the spiritual path, can also include deities or mythological figures you work with. In general, Respect refers to treating others with the respect they deserve, and possibly with the respect they have shown others. Self-care is also an important part of respect - respect for yourself, and the will to keep it up even if you're depressed. In a way, Respect may be the most important virtue, as all of the other virtues are related to it. Check out the study group on Respect. ''The text on this page is adapted from the Virtues lesson in the first session of Patrician President Rory's Patrician's Initiation Workshop (a class at the Academy), with permission. The Virtues were all important to Gallifrey in canon memories, and are also important to the Gallifreyan Tradition Society, but definitions and manifestations of these virtues do vary between the societies. '' Category:Basic Information Category:Culture Category:Gallifreyan principles